Under The Mask
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: The VK cast decides to have a costume party where they all wear something to hide their identity. Can you figure out who's who? rated T just so I can make dirty jokes.
1. regular verison

_**NOTE : To figure out who is who, read carefully. Their hair and eye color will not be clues, but who they are with will be.**_

_**CHOICES: Aido, Ichijo, Ichiru, Kain, Kaname, Rima, Ruka, Shiki, Yuki, and Zero**_

Phantom of the Opera-

A shadowed figure enters the room. His body clocked by the darkness of his wardrobe. Cape flaring out behind him, you notice there is one touch of light within him; a pure white mask. You can feel his dark gaze as you try not to think of him. He is talking with the Skeleton and the fairy.

Swimsuit Model-

Whoa, someone thinks highly of themselves. He struts into the room; soaking in the attention. The only piece of clothing he wears is a small blue swimsuit. His mask is a water droplet made to match. Although he enjoys flirting with everybody, he spends most of his time with the Cop and Red Riding Hood.

Dragon-

Her presence makes itself known. Fierce, fiery, protective; her lavender scaled mask echoes her personality. As she goes to meet her friends you can see a tail attached to her dress. The Angel/Devil and the 80s guy welcome her in.

Blue Meanie-

He's feeling blue today! Dressed as the humorous villain from Yellow Submarine(the Beatles' movie), he has the crowd laughing. Feeling mischievous he spends the rest of the night trying to force the Skeleton and Phantom together.

Fairy-

Glitter flies everywhere as she comes in. Her petite form, clad in a flowing pink dress, seems to flutter through the room. She makes sure her matching wings and flower mask are on straight, before joining the Phantom and the Skeleton.

Red Riding Hood-

Innocent among the wolves is not the way to describe her. Her teasing eyes peeking out from the lacy red mask. A soft velvet cape conceals most of her. She enjoys laughing with the Cop and the Swimsuit Model.

80s guy-

Looking like the perfect example of calm, cool, and collected; he wanders into the room. His hair slightly messy as his eyes hide behind a pair of dark Devo glasses. The jeans and t-shirt he wears hug his body, as the leather jacket adds the final touch. He hangs out with the Dragon and the Angel/Devil.

Skeleton-

Black and white; two extremely different colors blended together on his outfit. It reminds you of him; two very distinct personalities he shows. His face hidden behind a skull mask, he goes over to the Fairy and the Phantom.

Angel/Devil-

Good or bad, sweet or wicked, innocent or evil. It's obvious with side he is, but tonight he wants to experiment. Dressed in a half red and half white suit, his devil horn and halo resting upon his head. His pitchfork is used to poke his friends with; 80s guy, the Dragon, and the Phantom.

Cop-

Hands in his pockets, he strolls in. His hair partly hidden by a police hat, he wears a mask modeled after a badge. The navy uniform fits his well as he relaxes with his classmates. He mostly chills with the Swimsuit Model and Red Riding Hood.


	2. the results from reg verison

_**Well, hope this wasn't too hard to figure out.**_

Phantom- _Kaname _(tall, dark, handsome; yeah that's our pureblood)

Swimsuit Model- _Aido_ (only he would have enough self-respect to wear that)

Dragon- _Rima_ (she has to be the only female character I don't dislike, plus she could totally pull this off)

Blue Meanie- _Ichiru_ (my love for the Beatles has come through, thanks Ichiru)

Fairy- _Yuki_ (sorry, kind of obvious)

Red Riding Hood- _Ruka_(I took pity and decided to give her a nice costume, but it does fit her personality)

80s guy- _Shiki_ (I think the calm, cool, and collected gave it away)

Skeleton- _Zero_ (well, I needed a dark costume for him, and now Kaname can tease him about "boners")

Angel/Devil- _Ichijo_(ah, my man defiantly is an angel and a devil (if you know what I mean) ok I'll stop)

Cop-_Kain_(He needed a costume that was him and somewhat stylish, because he's a nice guy)


	3. animal verison

_**NOTE: Time for round 2! This time everyone is in animal costumes! Try to decide who is wearing what. This time the costumes are based on personality (read carefully) and maybe some memorable scenes of theirs'. **_

_**CHOICES: Aido, Ichijo, Ichiru, Kain, Kaname, Rima, Ruka, Shiki, Yuki, and Zero**_

Bunny-

Is it Easter already? A little pink bunny hops into the room; her fluffy tail twitching in happiness. She skips over to her friends as her ears practically fall off her head. But she doesn't care. She's here with the people she cares for the most, and that's all that matters to her.

Dog-

Toying with his collar, he wandered in. His shaggy hair matches his fur perfectly. His paws softly pull on his date. He teases his date by licking his face, not that the date minds! In fact the name on the tag in the date's!

Flamingo-

Balancing on one leg, she looks stunning in her hot pink and black dress. Feather are attached all over he; adding a realistic look. Her nose is coved by a black and orange beak. And upon her head is a halo of even more feathers.

Frog Prince-

Ribbit! He laughs as he makes his grand entrance. Dressed in a flattering green body suit, his eyes sparkle with light. A golden crown upon his head finishes his froggy wardrobe. A velvety cape trails behind his as he 'jumps' from place to place.

Horse-

Horseshoes attached to his hands and feet, he clomps into the room. His hair long and flowing over his shoulders. A matching tail sticks out from the back of his costume. He joins his friends and date at the punch bowl, while his date promises him that he is looking forward to 'riding' him later.

Lion-

All hail the king of the forest! But he would never act like a stuck-up king. He would use his mighty claws to protect his loved ones, while his mane shines in the sun. His brown fur is soft to the touch, his face emotionless most of the time.

Panther-

Sleek black fur hugs his body as he comes in. Ears listening for his friends; yellow cat eyes searching the room. As he walks past you, you can see a long slightly curved tail following him. His stealthy ways come in handy when he sneaks up behind his date.

Peacock-

She loves to be the center of attention. Spreading her long tail feather out behind herself, she glides into the room. She does look lovely in her metallic blue dress, but don't tell her that. She'll just say she knows already how wonderful she looks.

Penguin-

Waddling in, he looks handsome in his black tux. His hair has been dyed black to match his outfit. The one touch of color he wears is a small orange beak over his nose. He may look friendly, but some may need to remember that; penguins are cute to look at but they will peak you with their sharp little beaks.

Shark-

Jaws music plays in the background as he swims into the room like a silver bullet. His teeth are ready for their first 'victim' as he sniffs the air for blood. Don't worry he won't bite anyone tonight, but he will try to.


	4. the results from animal verison

_**What animals! Did you figure out who was who?**_

Bunny-_Yuki _(Yes, kind of obvious, but at least I made it little more grown-up)

Dog-_Shiki _(Ah, I bet Ichijo loves that collar around Shiki's neck!)

Flamingo- _Rima _(Though she usually doesn't wear pink, I thought this would look great on her)

Frog Prince-_Ichijo _(I was inspired by his beautiful green eyes….and my urge to kiss him)

Horse- _Zero _(since he likes White Lily, I decided he would dress like her to honor her)

Lion-_Kain _(He really shone through in my mind as a lion, and besides he needed a fierce animal to represent himself)

Panther-_Kaname _(Based off of my story LOST IN THE JUNGLE….. and the 'dirty dreams' of girls (and Zero) everywhere)

Peacock-_Ruka _(This was the nicest way I could make fun of her for being so vain, sorry I'm a softy.)

Penguin-_Ichiru_(After making him dress-up like a Blue Meanie, I decided to be nice and give him a 'normal' costume)

Shark-_Aido_(Well, you have to admit he does like to bite!)


	5. couples verison

_**Couples time! This time I will give you a list of the couples and a list of costumes; you need to match them. There are no clues this time, but some of them can be figured out right away. (just use the process of elimination). A description of them will be on the answer page. For added fun try to figure out who in the couple wears what. WARNING THERE MIGHT BE SOME SEXY CROSS-DRESSING! (like you would complain)**_

**Couples****:**

_Kaname/Zero_

_Ichijo/Shiki_

_Kain/Ruka_

_Aido/Rima_

_Ichiru/Yuki_

_(please no comment on the last two pairs-everyone had to be paired off)_

**Costumes****:**

_Fire and Ice_

_Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein_

_Flotsam and Jetsam (the eels from The Little Mermaid-Broadway version)_

_King and Queen _

_Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett_


	6. the results from couples verison

_**Now it's time to reveal the couples! Hope this wasn't hard enough that you gave up! Sorry, if you did. **__**The first name in the couple is the one who wore the first part of the group costume.**__** (ex- **__**Red Riding Hood and the Wolf **__**– Ruka/Kain = Ruka was Red Riding Hood and Kain was the Wolf) (I know I should have made that one in here, but I couldn't figure out another regular costume for Ruka)**_

Fire and Ice – _Aido/Rima __(I bet most of you guessed it was either this couple or Kain/Ruka, I just felt that I could do more with Aido's ice and Rima being fire)_

They say opposites attract. Rima is fire; dressed in a knee-length dress with purposely jagged edges. Her hair and outfit have a burnt look rimming them. Aido is ice; his own icy powers frosted over his white tux. Snowflakes cling to his hair and eyelashes. Every time they touch, steam sizzles.

Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein – _Ichiru/Yuki _(_a weird couple dressing up as another couple)_

Honestly I'm not sure how to describe this couple! So instead of writing something stupid I'll kind of skip this one. Sorry, but at least I have decided to continue this past 3 themes.

Flotsam and Jetsam – _Ichijo/Shiki __(First, I had thought if I had done duos instead of couples I would have picked this for Zero/Ichiru because the eels are twins too. But then again I think I/S will do just fine. By the way Ichijo being Flotsam is on purpose because he was my favorite eel, when I saw the Broadway play)_

Clad in electric lime green, they literally light up the room. Their skin and hair match the identical costumes they're wearing. Ichijo pushes his greenish bangs out of his eyes as Shiki decides that he wants to dance. As the room dims, they turn the lights in their costumes on; their illuminated forms grinding together on the dance floor.

King and Queen – _Kain/Ruka __(simple yet it works. Sorry, if it's not very original but I had to come up with 30 ORIGNAL costume ideas for this whole thing. Hey, I tried my best.)_

Dressed in elegant attire, they are lost in each other's eyes as they dance together. A crown glistens upon Ruka's head while she is swept off her feet by her "king". Kain standing proud and tall, smiles down at her with his eyes filled with passion.

Sweeney Todd and Ms. Lovett – _Zero/Kaname __(well, they're both dark, sexy, powerful couples- I would love to see Zero and Kaname dressed like this!)_

Told you there would be some sexy cross dressing! Zero defiantly enjoys Kaname's "sultry" get-up of a corset top that hugged his defined upper body, and a layered skirt flowing down from his slender waist. His long brown hair settled on his shoulders; drawing one's eye to the low neckline of his outfit. But Kaname wasn't the only compelling one in the couple! Zero looked amazing with his new black "Sweeney" hair and his old fashioned clothes. His pants clung to him, much to Kaname's pleasure and delight.


	7. crossdressing guys

_**Sorry, it's been awhile since my last theme but it's time for SEXY CROSS-DRESSING!!! Ok, I'll calm down now! For this it is the hardest one (I think) so far, but it you pay attention to what the style of each character is and what colors they tend to wear, it should not be too bad.**_

_**Choices: Zero, Kaname, Shiki, Aido, Ichijo, Kain, and Ichiru**_

Boy #1-

Teacher, teacher; someone is being naughty! Clad in hot pink plaid, he skips into the room. He sends you a wink as he twirls in his short skirt. Watch out or he might make you stay after class.

Boy #2-

Wrapped up like the nicest present, light blue ribbons cover his body. As the ribbons criss-cross over his torso, they meet in an oversized bow covering his nipples. Hey, don't pull that ribbon!

Boy #3-

Probably one of the most revealing outfits of the group, his body is covered in a cream colored fishnet shawl. Between the light color and the tiny pieces of fabric, this outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination. Sorry guys, he is wearing underpants on underneath it.

Boy #4-

Whoever said leather was sexy … was right! Tonight he has decided to wear a black leather bathing suit (like a women's one piece); if you would call two diagonal pieces of fabric a bathing suit. Well at least he's wearing a cover-up…. made of sheer black cloth.

Boy #5-

Surprisingly, he has chosen a less revealing outfit tonight. Clad in a deep ruby colored velvet booster and matching thong, he makes you just want to rub the tempting fabric. I guess this would be what they call a "crimson sin".

Boy #6-

Oh it's silky, silky time. (no idea where that saying came from ^///^) Dressed in silk the color of the night sky, his body is hugged by a pair of boy-shorts and a bra. Over the edges of the outfit is a little row of cream colored lace.

Boy #7-

May I help you, miss? Dressed in a skimpy maid outfit, a black dress with a lacy lilac apron (and thong), he really makes you wish you had someone like him "working" for you.


	8. the results from crossdressing verison

_**Hope that wasn't too hard! Here is my explanation of why each character fit the outfit. It was a little weird to "research" this but all that work paid off in the end.**_

**Boy #1****-** _Aido_

He tends to wear a lot of preppy clothing like sweater vests. For colors he usually goes with earth tones and plaid printing… but hot pink fit the outfit better!

**Boy #2****- **_Ichiru_

Not the easiest to decide but back when he first appeared in Vampire Knight (vol 4- I think) he had on this periwinkle top (under his jacket) that had a wrapped around look to it.

**Boy #3****- **_Zero_

In some ways it was hard to have significant differences between the Kiryu twins. For color, Zero tends to use the same ones as Ichiru does but also a lot of whites and off-whites. The outfit fits him because he is the one character that seems to have his shirt off in every chapter.

**Boy #4****- **_Kain_

Wow, there are not many scenes that he is not in his uniform! Most of his casual clothes were darker colors and he is a tougher guy, so leather fit him the best. Also he tends to wear layers which is why he has a cover-up on too.

**Boy #5****- **_Kaname_

Though he is very properly dressed in classes, Kaname wears his clothes in a fashion that is revealing enough to tease you but still leaves something for the imagination. Like Kain, he sticks to darker colors.

**Boy #6****-**_Ichijo_

The color of blue (in this case navy) came across right away for him. With the styling of the clothes, he tends to dress more formally (love his taste) and in one scene when Shiki mention how Ichijo had clothes on the floor, he answered back about them being silk.

**Boy #7****- **_Shiki_

Though his style changes for formal to casual, they are all high fashion. He tends to wear creams and darker colors like other characters, but he also wears some lighter purples.


End file.
